


Twitchy Challenge

by SingingSilence



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Might make it a series of different one shots too, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Top Tweek Tweak, Vibrators, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingSilence/pseuds/SingingSilence
Summary: Tweek had been researching way too much on how to please his boyfriend, and during such searches he found very interesting material. If Craig could comply, he would learn just what it is like to walk a mile in Tweek's shoes (or around a mall).Alternate title: "Two gay boys walk around a mall with one suffering horribly"





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek normally didn't have many plans when it came to his boyfriend, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to come up with some. Craig deserved it for all the times that he hugged him close, calming him down when he needed it and showering him in kisses. On the outside, their friends saw them as nothing more than a ball of nervous energy and an emotion-lacking asshole. But they changed over the years. Tweek had learned to control himself and even stopped shaking constantly. Sure, he still twitched here and there, but for the most part he mellowed out. As for Craig, it didn't seem like he changed much, but to Tweek, he finally expressed himself. Bottling up emotions was exhausting, and it was amazing to hear Craig trusted him with his thoughts. 

Now wasn't the time to think about that. Tweek had finally figured out what they could do to spice things up. Through the consistent incognito searching on their laptop and some secret tips and advice from the girls at school, Tweek learned a few things. Usually, Tweek wouldn't even consider doing this, but one particular conversation they had in a small semi-argument really set him off.

"Calm down Tweek, don't get your panties in a twist. If you keep twitching like that, you might freeze that way." 

"Real funny Craig! Do you know what I have to go through? My twitching is the least of my worries! I can't control it!" 

"I guess we're just lucky that everyone is used to it at this point." 

"Gah!" 

Tweek recalled their talk, rambling to himself as he carried two small wrapped up packages with him to his boyfriend's house. "He'll see... Now he can know! Ack! At least it will be him this time!" 

There were still some small problems with his plan, but the number one issue stood out among them all. How would he ever get Craig to agree to this? The other male did some risky things, sure, but would he go along with it? The idea was simple, and Tweek was surprised it had taken him this long to figure it out. He would just have to wait and see.

 

~~~~

"You're kidding." 

The monotonous sound of Craig's voice shut Tweek down almost completely. Fortunately, he was determined. "Nope. I came up with this myself! I think you should think about it." 

On Craig's bed, the two packages were wide open, and inside sat two small vibrating sex toys, both controlled by a seperate remote. One was a cock ring, and the other was a regular vibrator. "This is really kinky," came the nasal response. 

"I knoooow!" Tweek replied begrudgingly. "Look, just one day. If you can last that long. Then you'll know what it's like- sort of- to be in my shoes!" He stood with pride, clutching the remotes in one hand. Craig wanted to turn him down, but it intrigued him. He almost considered asking Tweek if he wanted to be the one at the end of the leash, but with all his twitching he figured it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. He pursed his lips, contemplating declining the offer. His icy eyes flicked to his boyfriend's, only to be met with puffed up cheeks and an adorable pout. Tweek really was anticipating this, and he couldn't turn down that look. 

With a sigh, Craig nodded his head. "Alright, I know you aren't going to let this go. I'll do it." He smirked, knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. Tweek started shaking of excitement. Craig picked up the toys and headed towards the bathroom, only for Tweek to stop him short. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tweek's grin widened. 

"I want to put it in you." 

Craig stared at him with wide eyes, clearly taken aback. He hadn't figured Tweek would ever consider such a thing. He supposed he had agreed up until this point. They had seen each other before and gotten frisky, so it wouldn't be new. He just wondered if they should think about his parents hearing. Again, probably the least of his problems considering what they were going to do later. 

The plan was simple. Tweek intended on bringing Craig to the mall, where their group would already be waiting to hang out. He would have control of the vibrators inside of Craig to do as he pleased, and Craig would have to just deal with it. If any of their group found out what was going on, he would lose. It seemed easy enough to the raven-haired boy, and if Tweek really wanted him to go through with it, who was he to shut his boyfriend down?

They both walked into the bathroom, Tweek carrying in the vibrators and placing the controllers in his back pockets. He sat on the toilet patiently toying with the trim of his shirt as Craig stripped down in front of him. Once Craig was in a simple pair of boxers, Tweek made his move. He got up off the toilet lid and turned Craig around, making the other sit down. Craig had never expected Tweek to make the moves in their relationship, but the other male was full of surprises. 

"Alright, what are you going to do?" Craig asked, genuinely confused. Tweek's heart raced, but he still kept his cool. He could tell Craig was doing the exact same thing by the way the tips of his ears turned bright pink. With Craig, Tweek had learned to read more than just his face. Tweek played with the band of Craig's boxers, the friction of the fabric against his skin making the taller male bite his lip. He could feel himself getting hard already. It was a mixture between exposure to the cold bathroom, the fabric of theone remaining cloth on him, and Tweek's breath on his flesh. 

Tweek eventually palmed at Craig's boxers, clearly focused on his boyfriend. Small gasps escaped the other as he tried to hide himself once again. Tweek wouldn't allow him to escape. He tugged down the boxers and gripped Craig's shaft gently, giving it small pumps in his warm hand. Craig had to move a hand up to cover his face, his cheeks heating up as he looked down. Tweek's hand moved painfully slow, and he wouldn't allow the other to buck his hips into the touch. 

Eventually, Tweek slipped on the cock ring, preventing him from his release. Craig nearly shook. He felt deprived once it was on. It showed him that Tweek called the shots here. The first sign that Tweek was in charge. Tweek dug the remote out from the back of his pants, pushing a small button. When nothing happened, Craig raised a brow. Tweek tilted his head in confusion before realization hit him and he smiled up at Craig sheepishly. "Whoops. Wrong one." He clicked off the button to the vibrator on the bathroom rug, which ceased its muted buzzing. Craig snickered, his mouth still covered. Tweek stuck his tongue out at him, eventually fishing out the right remote and pushing a button. 

Craig jolted up on the seat when he felt the vibrator turn on. He fought Tweek and moved his hips, suppressing a moan. Tweek shut it off, causing an audible whimper to come from his boyfriend. Tweek brightened up immediately once he heard it. He wished that Craig would make those noises more often. "Cute!" He smiled. Craig shot him a glare, his cheeks turning rouge. 

Tweek moved to pick up the vibrator on the bathroom floor. "Why do we need two?" Craig asked him, clearly regretting just having the one on him. Tweek shrugged. 

"It'll make things more interesting."

"You're going to make me come in my pants," Craig said. 

"Not with the cock ring!" 

Craig growled, but a quick push of the button on Tweek's remote turned it into a gasp. Tweek took the time to slip the second vibrator into Craig, making the other male shudder. He wanted it in deep enough to hit the sweet spot in his boyfriend, so he turned it on. He pushed it around and listened to the soft moans emanating from the noirette until Craig actually squeaked, making Tweek giggle as he finally shut it off. "This is going to be great!" 

"I'm going to have to find my baggiest clothing..." Craig muttered. "Hope you're fucking happy." 

"I'll be happier at the mall. It won't be me this time having to worry!" 

Craig rolled his eyes, a small button push shocking him back into attention. "Save it! Jesus!" He seethed. Tweek laughed, hiding the remotes in his pockets. 

 

~~~~

 

The mall was packed with customers. Luckily for them, teens didn't usually go there to actually buy stuff. Well, at least some guys didn't. Socialising was good enough. Craig had decided to wear the baggiest blue hoodie and pair of jeans he had. It was the only thing in his closet that could possibly hide the erection in his underwear, courtesy of Tweek fiddling with the remotes on the way there. Clyde and Token were both waiting for them at the food court, where they said they would meet up. 

"Hey guys!" Tweek chimed, twitching involuntary. 

"Sup Tweek. Craig." Clyde gave a brief nod to the other, who merely nodded. 

"You're late," Token said, crossing his arms. 

"Like it matters," Craig spoke as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tweek's hand twitching over his pocket. 

They sat down and started to talk. 

"So apparently, Cartman is trying to run a kiosk on the second floor. He's been selling racist items." Token pulled out a watermelon keychain just to show them. "Actually profiting off of it too." 

"He can't just do that! Can he? That's horrible!" Tweek looked obviously upset by this. Clyde waved him off. 

"He's bound to get caught for it eventually. Safe to say, some of his stuff actually works. He sprayed Kyle with something he called 'Jew Repellent' and covered the floor around the shop with it and so far Kyle hasn't stepped anywhere near it. Do you think Kyle is like a vampire or something?" 

Craig narrowed his eyes. "Think we should actually confront him?" He had bigger problems than the fatass, but he still felt that they should try to stop him.

"And do what?" 

"And get the mall ma- ahnn!" Craig suddenly jumped, much to the surprise of his group. His eyes widened and he looked between his two other friends, who were equally confused.

"Are you alright?" Token asked. Clyde tipped his head. Craig recollected himself, the vibrator having stopped. 

"Yeah, I'm fi-iine!" He covered his mouth, shooting a deadly glare at Tweek. Tweek grinned, but his look turned to the worried glance his other friends were giving. "What's up with you?" Tweek asked, showing fake concern. Craig shied him away, pretending to soothe him. "Nothing, honey. I'm good." 

Tweek pursed his lips. "If you say so..." 

Token and Clyde brushed it off. "So you want to go see the fatass?" They asked. Craig and Tweek nodded. They walked to the second floor together, Tweek's brain running through how funny it would be if Craig actually tried to argue with Cartman while being stimulated. As they walked, he turned the button to the ring on and off. He didn't want to get to the regular vibrator until later. Craig shot him looks, his body occasionally spasming with the sudden gain and loss of pleasure. Clyde and Token shared looks. "You're acting a lot like your boyfriend," Token noted aloud. 

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes!" Came what sounded like a moan from Craig. Token blinked, backing up from him. He had no idea what was going on, but Clyde had been paying some attention. He watched the exchanged looks between Craig and Tweek. He was beginning to catch on when they got to Cartman's shop. The smug bastard was trying to sell Jew Repellent to a random woman that obviously wanted nothing to do with him. Kenny stood beside him, eyeing her up and down as she politely stayed to listen to Cartman. When he got older, Cartman wasn't as fat as he was stocky. He towered over plenty of people, but the fat jokes still prevailed. Kenny hadn't changed one bit. He was still the same massive pervert he had always been. 

Cartman spotted the group almost immediately, walking over to them. "Hello again Token and Clyde. You brought more customers I see. That's great." Kenny waved to them, but decided not to say much. He didn't have anything better to do than help Cartman for his cut and maybe check out customers. 

Looking over the goods, Tweek fought the urge to tackle Cartman right then and there. Tweek had gotten fairly stocky too, opposing his lanky boyfriend. He also got stronger and somehow more energetic.

Craig considered actually taking a look at what Cartman had to offer. It couldn't hurt, could it? It was still offensive to multiple groups, sure, but what was new with their town? He approached the larger male, frowning. "What the hell is this supposed to be?" He asked in his usual nasal not-caring voice. Cartman truly was an asshole. He would never change. 

"A store. Why do you ask, Craig? Do you want to buy something?" Cartman sounded so sure and sincere. His chipper voice dripped with venom as he spoke. Cartman had gotten right up in Craig's personal space, and Craig just knew he was in for it now. 

Craig went to reply, but right then and there Tweek had decided to push a button, and Craig nearly melted. "It's because- mmnn!~" Craig squeezed his eyes shut, tensing up. Cartman looked shocked. He was about to tell his ass, but Craig had him at a loss for words. Craig's face flushed pink as he took deep breaths. Finally, Tweek decided to lay off. Craig tried to regain his composure, but when he looked back up, he regretted everything. Cartman was grinning from ear to ear. 

"What. Was. That." 

He narrowed his eyes. Token and Clyde fell back, while Tweek had to cover his mouth to stop himself from breaking down into giggles. Kenny knew almost immediately what was happening, his own face flushing up as he watched with interest. He had a big perverted smile on his face. Craig looked fiercely at Cartman. 

"Nothing." He huffed. 

"It was definitely something." Cartman replied. 

"I swear to fuck Cartm-aaahnn!" Craig squeaked out. The fatass lost it, his palm slamming on the booth as he laughed. Kenny finally decided to speak up, making Craig tense up more.

"Alright, which one of you has it?" 

Craig and Tweek froze. Token and Clyde gave Kenny a confused glance, who immediately counted them out. He knew everything, and saying anything would make Craig lose for sure. Craig stared pleadingly at Kenny, who raised a brow and smirked. He figured he wasn't going to get out of this one. 

"Kenny, sometimes I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about," Cartman spoke up. Craig sighed as Kenny just shrugged his shoulders with a big dopey grin, winking at Craig and Tweek. 

"Sorry!" Kenny chirped to Cartman. Oh he definitely wanted something in return. If anything, he was going to help Tweek get him to talk to as much people as possible. Craig sighed. He got himself into this, so he had no right to complain. Tweek owned him at this point. This was nowhere near how Tweek acted in public. If he didn't lose this, he would definitely get payback for it.

"Hey Cartman. Can I take a break? I want to go walk around with these guys." Kenny asked kindly. Cartman seemed disappointed. 

"Kenny, you know as much as I do that you can't even afford to pay attention. Are you really asking me for a break right now?" 

Kenny frowned, giving Cartman the middle finger. "Fuck you, fatass. I could always go work somewhere else. I don't even know when or what I'll get paid." 

Cartman facepalmed with a sigh. "Kenny, you're breaking my balls here... Fine. But I want your poor ass back here before 3, got it?" 

With a nod, Kenny rushed to the side of Tweek and Clyde. He glanced at Tweek momentarily, hoping the other might get his idea and give him one of the remotes. He knew the other blond wasn't gonna catch on hough, so he would have to ask him later. Tweek was having fun, sure, but he wasn't doing it right. 

"Screw you losers! I can run this stand myself!" Cartman turned back to a small family walking by trying to sell his products. Obviously trying to sell "Hipp-B-Gone" to them wasn't going to work well with them. "It really works! I promise! No more good for nothing homeless hippies with one spray of this!" 

"Let's get out of here, you gUYS!" Craig jumped, his voice cracking at the end of his statement. Clyde raised a brow with a confused smile while Token pretended not to hear it. Kenny and Tweek snickered beside each other. Craig slumped down with a frown. The group left Cartman's booth, standing on the escalator. Kenny pulled Tweek so they were both at the end of the group.

"You should give me one."

"You found out?"

"How could I not?" Kenny concealed a laugh. 

"Looks like Craig lost," Tweek whispered, getting a giddy feeling in his stomach. Craig lost. He was going to get to do whatever he wanted with him. Kenny gave him a smirk, holding out his hand and gesturing for a remote. "This one is for the ring..." Tweek said, making sure his voice was only audible to Kenny. Kenny nodded. 

"You have two? That's extra kinky!" 

"Shh!" Tweek hissed, twitching enough that he accidentally flicked on the one remote he had left. Craig reacted accordingly, his hand immediately going to the railing of the escalator and gripping it tight as he arched his back, a gasp escaping him as he clasped a hand over his mouth. Craig turned around and gave Tweek a pleading look, his cheeks pink. Kenny felt his heart speed up, and his interest spike. He was so lucky to have gotten this opportunity. Tweek looked confused, until he realized that he hit the button. He turned it off immediately, Craig relaxing once again. Tweek mouthed a "sorry" and Craig turned back around. 

Kenny bit his lip, perverse thoughts running through his head. Tweek had given him an opportunity to share control over Craig, and Kenny was more than willing to teach him just how this was done. When Craig stepped off and waited for them to come down, Kenny hit the button, making Craig lurch forwards. He tried to keep his posture as normal as possible, but Kenny didn't shut it off immediately, no. He left it on for the remainder of his trip down the escalator. Craig just had to wait obediently for them. The male was shaking as he stood there, breathing heavier so he wouldn't come. 

Kenny held his head up high as he finally stepped off the escalator, shooting Craig a wink as he flicked off the vibrator. Craig's eyes widened when he saw that. This meant one thing, Kenny knew. When his loss hit him, it hit him hard. He wanted to get upset at Tweek for leaving it on, but just finding out that Tweek had nothing to do with it made him feel worse. Kenny casually approached Craig, a grin on his face. He cupped his chin and made Craig look at him. Clyde and Token were already ahead, and well distracted. This left him, Tweek, and Craig. "See, Tweek? This is how you are supposed to do it. He is being completely obedient." Kenny pat Craig's cheek, resulting in a growl towards the blond.

"Suck a d- ack!"

Tweek looked at the both of them as if he were taking notes in his head. Having Kenny show them what to do would be helpful. He knew Craig didn't exactly agree to Kenny being part of this, but he did lose, so Tweek deemed it partial punishment. Just thinking about that made him shiver. He had power now. He had never felt more alive since their escapades as the barbarian and thief when they were younger. He enjoyed it a lot more than he thought he would. Kenny seemed to be enjoying himself too, but god knows what was going on in Craig's head. 

The black-haired boy shared glances with them, obviously trying to hide a bit of fear. He was submitting to not only his boyfriend, but to one of the biggest perverts in their town. He knew full well that he was screwed, and there wasn't much he could do about that. The excitement of it all certainly got to him, though. To say he wasn't enjoying himself would be a lie. He would be too embarrassed to admit such a thing, but he definitely felt more aroused by it. His body hadn't ached for attention in such a way before now, and it hurt how depraved he was. His cock twitched in his baggy jeans, an extra layer of fabric from his hoodie doing a great job in covering that up. He tugged it down a little, slightly insecure about it being noticeable.

Clyde and Token returned to the group, and they didn't look happy. "What the hell guys? We walked off expecting you to be there and no one was behind us!" 

"What are you guys doing?" Token seemed more calm than Clyde did, but his curiousity stuck out all the same. 

"Just talking!" Tweek blurted. "We aren't doing anything else!" 

"Right," Kenny added, just to shut Tweek up more than anything else. Tweek made things more suspicious, so he would have to show him how to keep it subtle as well. Craig refused to speak, but fortunately his friends just took it as him being enveloped in his own thoughts, as usual. 

"Well, we could always head back to the food court. I'm hungry."

"Sounds good, if someone else pays for mine," Kenny muttered. He felt bad for mooching off of them, but at least Craig's group was more sympathetic towards him than his friends were. They were accepting of a lot, and actually fun to be around without all the potential life-threatening adventures and poor people jokes. Token just gave him a nod. He had plenty of money to spare anyway, so it wasn't like it mattered much to him if he bought Kenny something. Kenny smiled contentedly, walking with them to the food court. He occasionally flicked the vobrator on and off as he walked along, watching Craig jerk and twitch as he walked. Craig had figured out how to be more quiet about things, something he would have to fix. 

 

The food court wasn't particularly full, despite how busy the rest of the stores were. They ordered their food, and went to a big table to just sit and chat. Kenny happily munched on a taco, courtesy of Token. He still had around ten minutes before he needed to head back to Cartman's booth, but it wasn't like he actually cared about showing up to that fatass's stand on time. He absent-mindedly clicked the button on the remote in his pocket, finding amusement in the fact that Craig still reacted to it, and never took his eyes off of him. 

Tweek was at Craig's side, and he was entertained. Kenny had the simpler device. He had the one that brought real reactions out of Craig. And, unlike Kenny, he wasn't about to abuse that power. He was going to wait for the perfect moment to strike. 

"So Craig, how is Stripe doing?" 

Craig sat up, more than happy to talk about his guinea pig. "She is doing great. Tweek comes by sometimes to visit. She really likes that. She also seems to enjoy sunflower seeds and- shit!~"

Craig's nose crinkled and his eyes squeezed shut as his face dusted pink. Tweek decided to leave the vibrator on for a little bit, right up against his sweet spot. Craig's expression was borderline adorable. Tweek had decided that he liked that look on him. He gave Craig mercy, turning it off quickly. 

"Why would you feed that to her? I thought you loved her." Clyde looked generally concerned. 

"Wha? No! I don't feed her that. I meant to say lettuce." Craig corrected himself. Clyde and Token exchanged looks. 

"Shit doesn't sound a thing like lettuce." 

At this point, Kenny was basically dying of laughter on the table. He smacked his hand down on the surface and buried his face in his arms. 

"Forget I said th-aaahnn!..." 

Tweek knew what he was doing, and he was learning to do it well. He shut it off quickly, making Craig let out a humiliating whimper. Kenny toyed with his button, making Craig twitch a few times. 

Token narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Craig, as if this were his fault. "Alright what is really happening here? You've been twitching more often than Tweek in the past hour now!" Craig was far from ready to explain what was going on. It was basically setting him up for a major loss. 

"N-nothing..." Craig stuttered out. His two unknowing friends didn't seem fazed. He straightened his face completely, hoping to convince them enough. Clyde and Token whispered between each other. That was when Clyde looked down at Kenny, noticing his hand was moving in his pocket. He connected that to Craig's little twitches and eventually it hit him. 

"You're really doing that challenge here?"

Craig lowered his head to the table, punching Kenny in the leg and making the blond snicker. Token turned to Clyde, hoping that the brunette would explain. Clyde whispered to the other boy, making his face heat up. 

"Sick!"

Kenny checked the time casually, sliding the remote over the table to Tweek as if to embarrass Craig more. "He's all yours. I gotta get back to work." Kenny winked, walking away from their table. He had fun, but he knew Cartman would be livid if he didn't show up for work. Tweek shoved the remote into his pocket. Craig didn't know what to say. How could he possibly explain this? 

"S-sorry Craig. But you lost." Tweek gave him a somewhat sympathetic look, despite the fact that he was the one who started this whole thing. His heart pounded in his chest as he pondered what he should do. He had done a lot of research, so he was free to experiment as he pleased. Thanks to Kenny, he was able to have Craig at his mercy. "You guys weren't supposed to find out." 

"That's kinky as hell," Clyde said, giving Tweek a thumbs up. Token was still processing this, not sure what to think. Tweek blushed, sharing the awkwardness with Craig. 

They were silent for around five minutes until Token finally stood up. "Alright, uh, I think I'm gonna head home." Token pointed with his thumbs behind him until he turned around and walked away. Clyde decided to go with him. "He's my ride!" Clyde exclaimed as he followed after. 

Tweek sat alone with Craig. "I'm going to stay at your house for the night. We can decide your punishment there." Tweek pressed a kiss to Craig's cheek, making him sigh. How could he possibly stay upset at Tweek? There was nothing left for him to worry about. He didn't have to hide anymore. Besides, he was genuinely curious at what Tweek learned.

"Alright..."


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up into the driveway, Craig was grateful to find that his parents weren't home. That meant he hopefully didn't have to worry about Tweek sleeping over. He understood that Tweek had plans for him already, but he just wanted to hang out and relax at the house. He turned his head to Tweek, who was twitching in the passenger seat. 

"Movie night?" He asked, getting the blonde's attention.

"That sounds like fun," Tweek replied. "But! Nrg! You aren't getting out of you know what!"

"I know..." Craig sighed, leaning on the steering wheel. "So, wanna go in the house first, or take a stop at the convenience store? I don't think I have snacks in the house." Tweek let out a grunt, letting Craig know he needed more convincing. "We can go to the one that sells those chocolate-covered coffee beans you love~" he chimed, his voice soft. 

"Let's go!"

Craig chuckled a bit, turning the key in the ignition and starting the car again. He didn't have to go very far to the convenience store. Once there, they picked out a bunch of snacks and drinks for the night. Craig was hesitant on getting Tweek hyped up on more caffeine, but the blonde insisted that they get soda anyway. It wouldn't make a difference, as the twitchy teen practically drank coffee like water. Craig waited at the counter as Tweek grabbed the coffee beans. He tossed them up on the counter, flashing a grin at Craig. Craig paid for their snacks and Tweek carried them to the car. Often times, they switched responsibilities. 

Tweek couldn't even wait until they got home to tear open the bag of chocolate coffee beans. Craig knew that Tweek would eat regular coffee beans if they were sold that way at the store. He got them so Craig could enjoy them too. Craig didn't mind the taste, they were better than he first thought. Eventually, he got used to buying them and eating them when he went with Tweek to the store. As he drove, he took one hand off the wheel for the blonde to place a bean in. Tweek did just that, and Craig began to nibble. 

Tweek watched with amusement as he ate the coffee bean in little bites. It wasn't new to him, and it was something that people hardly noticed, but it was such a strange habit that Tweek couldn't help but pay attention. He supposed Craig just needed something to chew on, which was also evident by all the gum he had hidden in the small nooks and crannies of his car. Craig really did remind Tweek of a rodent, perhaps a guinea pig. He stared at Craig in silence as the teen watched the road. Tweek's gaze only shifted when he felt Craig's icy eyes on him. He smiled and blushed a little, offering Craig another bean. Craig took it and ate it contentedly. 

When they pulled into the driveway again, Craig helped Tweek bring in the food. They placed it on the kitchen table, not bothering to put it away. The sun was setting by the time that they got everything ready. A few bowls of popcorn and chips were placed on the table. Even though it was just them, Tweek had arranged it like a mini party. 

"We are still going to do the thing, right Craig?" 

Tweek's voice rang in Craig's ears. "Of course," came the short and nonchalant reply. He had no clue exactly what Tweek was referring to when he talked about it, but Craig could make assumptions. He questioned what Tweek learned online. It was no doubt that Kenny told him about a few things too. Kenny was the biggest pervert he knew, but he was certainly a helpful pervert. Tweek seemed determined to dominate him and tease him, and Craig didn't know whether to laugh at that or cry. After the day's events, he knew what Tweek was capable of. Ironic how Tweek didn't even want to speak of sex out loud, but had the dirtiest intention out of the two of them. 

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm... I dunno... A horror flick maybe?" 

"Ack! Craig! No. I don't want to be freaked out before we start! Don't you know that the people who have intercourse in those movies always end up dying? Oh god! What if that happens to us?" Tweek began to ramble and shake. Craig wrapped his arms around him to help calm him down, eventually getting him to stop moving. 

"Shh... It won't happen. You know that and I know that. I regret mentioning it, I'm sorry... The door is locked, and we are completely safe... shh..."

As Craig gently spoke to Tweek, he rubbed his thumbs on Tweek's hips. Tweek seemed to enjoy the comforting gesture, as he easily relaxed. Craig brought him over to the couch. "How about a comedy then?" He suggested, trying to change the subject and perk Tweek up a little bit. The blonde nodded, making himself comfortable on the couch with the coffee beans in his lap. Craig got up to grab blankets, tossing them onto the jittery teen. Tweek laughed and pushed them off. Craig shut off the lights to the living room, leaving only the kitchen and the television as their light source. Craig grabbed a bowl of chips and cuddled beside Tweek, getting under the blankets. 

Tweek shifted, causing Craig to gasp a little. Tweek was confused, until he remembered that Craig was still wearing the vibrators. Apparently, Craig had forgotten that he had them as well. Tweek shut off the vibrator, showing Craig mercy for now. Craig let out a sigh of relief when the damn thing was finally turned off. Tweek picked the movie for them to watch, and Craig shut his mouth. He didn't actually mind the flicks that Tweek wanted to see, and knowing that Tweek also had control over him gave him another good reason to stay quiet. 

They had watched two and a half movies together before Tweek remembered what he wanted to do to Craig. At this point, they were snuggling close together on the couch, enjoying the warmth from the blankets and each other. It was late, but neither of them were particularly tired. Craig was almost always drowsy and he assumed Tweek wasn't even capable of sleeping. He didn't see Tweek, but he felt the blonde's warm lips on his cheek, his call for attention. Craig turned to him, Tweek's lips making contact with his. He took the hint and opened his mouth, Tweek inviting himself in to the kiss. 

Tweek had fully turned around at this point, fscing Craig and leaning on him as he invaded Craig's mouth and his personal space. Craig's arms wrapped around Tweek's waist as the blonde guided him onto his back. They had begun to make out not long after. Craig snuck his knee up, rubbing it against Tweek's crotch. The blonde moaned softly, the sound like music to Craig's ears. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling Tweek's breath move from his cheek down to his neck. Tweek bit down, catching Craig off guard, before he began to suck on the spot. Craig flushed, gasping as Tweek continued to leave small hickeys on his skin. His pale skin was easy to mark up, but hopefully Craig's coat could cover the damage. 

Craig placed a palm to Tweek's chest, making the blonde look at his face. Craig could tell Tweek was nervous that he might have messed up. Craig offered him a reassuring smile. 

"Don't you think we should find a better place to do this than the couch?" 

Tweek looked around. "Oh yeah! Let's go then." 

Craig flicked off the television and got up with Tweek. They could hardly keep their hands off of each other as they managed to get up the stairs. Craig's coat was left on the stairs railing. They finally got to Craig's room, shutting the door behind them. Both teens were so hot and bothered that they couldn't wait or think properly. Immediately, they began stripping down. Craig's skin was flushed pink as Tweek gently pushed him onto the bed, both of them left in nothing but boxers. Tweek stared at him, trailing his hands along Craig's body and making the raven-haired boy shudder. Tweek reached his hand down, rubbing his hand along Craig's boxers and massaging Craig's already erect cock through the fabric. He was hard too, and he was also reminded through the cock ring that he was in charge. 

Fishing the vibrator controllers out of the pocket of his pants on the ground, Tweek left one on the dresser. He took the one in Craig's ass out, dropping it on the floor. He hit the switch on the cock ring, Craig letting out a whimper as he bucked his hips a little. Tweek wouldn't allow him to come. He was going to lead, and he was going to do his best. 

Shutting off the device, Tweek commanded Craig to get on his knees. The teen complied, slipping to the floor. He was disappointed that Tweek had shut off the vibrator, but he knew it would just taunt him with the fact that he couldn't come. Tweek pulled down his boxers, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. 

"S-suck! And do your best job at it." 

Tweek flinched when he stuttered, upset for messing up again. Craig didn't seem to care. He liked this new side of Tweek. He wrapped his hand around Tweek's length, pumping it a few times to start off. He kissed the head of Tweek's cock before actually beginning to suck. Tweek placed his hand on Craig's head, his fingers tightening in Craig's hair to let him know when he did something right. It wasn't long before Craig was bobbing his head, taking in little by little of Tweek's member into his mouth. He kept a decent pace with his hand and his mouth, savoring the sweet sounds of pleasure that eminated from Tweek as he sucked. 

"Ahh... That's it! Ahnn... more!" 

Craig was encouraged by Tweek. He adored the praise. He bobbed his head faster, listening to the slurping noises he created on Tweek's length. He gave his cock a few more pumps while simply licking the head, before he brought as much of Tweek into him as possible. "I'm gonna!" Tweek gasped as he came into Craig's mouth. Craig gulped it down, forced to by the hand on his head. He was sort of choking, but he wouldn't complain because Tweek looked very proud of himself for dominating him and Craig didn't want him to be worried. 

When Tweek finally let him go, he coughed a bit. Tweek helped him up and put him on the bed. He flicked on the vibrator again, making Craig quiver. "This is the lowest setting..." Tweek said. "I've been using that the whole time." Craig deflated upon hearing this. He felt weak now. Tweek obviously turned it up a level, and Craig moaned out. Tweek was holding him down and preventing him from bucking his hips. He couldn't come either, which sucked. The vibrations seemed to carry throughout every inch of his being, making him melt into the bed. He gripped the sheets, letting out soft whimpers and moans. Tweek watched him writhe in pleasure underneath him, just in awe by the sight. 

Tweek shut off the vibrator, making Craig want to scream in frustration. Fortunately, however, the cock ring was removed altogether. Tweek gave slow pumps to Craig's shaft, moving at a painfully slow pace that Craig could hardly handle. Tweek refused to let him come until the end, which bothered the hell out of Craig. 

"I'm going to make you scream my name..." Tweek panted. "I won't stop until it happens..." 

Tweek placed a gentle kiss to Craig's lips before positioning himself between Craig's legs. Craig's mouth had done a good job of slicking him up, so it would be easy to push in. Tweek slowly entered Craig, who let out a low groan. Tweek pushed himself in until he couldn't anymore, filling Craig up. Craig gripped the sheets beneath him tighter as Tweek began to rock his hips. "You're still... gah! S-so tight!" Tweek thrusted into him, adoring the way Craig stretched around him. He didn't move quickly. He had to convince himself to not do that. 

Craig felt like he was being tortured. All the teasing had gotten to him. He bucked his hips as Tweek thrusted, causing Tweek to hit a sweet spot inside of Craig that made him squeak. Tweek looked down at him and listened to it, entertained by how much Craig changed in bed. He picked up the pace, trying to get Craig to be louder. Cries eminated from him, and Tweek had fucked him hard enough to actually make Craig's body bounce slightly at every thrust. Craig leaned his head back as Tweek basically claimed him. He knew he would be sore later on, but he knew he was getting close, so that would just have to happen later. 

Tweek growled a little as he thrusted faster. He was approaching orgasm quickly, and he wanted to mske sure that Craig did it with him. He reached his hand down to grasp around Craig's length, pumping it as he thrusted. The penetration and the attention to his cock set Craig off. He moaned and mewled beneath Tweek, bucking his hips and panting. Sweat dripped from both of them as Tweek worked at his boyfriend. They both approached climax at around the same time. 

"Fuck! Tweek!~" Craig cried out as he came, the white hot spunk spilling onto his stomach. Tweek came inside of Craig, filling him up. Tweek pulled out, lying down beside Craig and wrapping his arms around him. He hummed into Craig's back, rubbing circles into Craig's side with his thumb. 

"So... How was that? D-did I do good?" Tweek looked worried. He was actually thinking that he didn't do a well enough job. Craig turned around so he faced Tweek, giving him a peck on the lips. 

"That was incredible..." he murmured. "I've never been treated like that... Hell, I hardly expected it from you." 

Tweek giggled. Craig ran his hands through the blonde's hair, gently lulling him into drowsiness. He yawned. 

"Should we do it again sometime?..." 

"Soon. Hopefully soon."

"Good night, Craig..."

"Good night, hun..." 

Craig snuggled into his boyfriend, pulling the blankets up over them. He was sticky, but he hardly cared. He would deal with it in the morning. The smell of coffee actually helped him fall asleep faster, surprisingly. He listened to Tweek's gentle breathing and his own heartbeat. He curled up close to Tweek's sleeping form, falling asleep with the promise to bring him anything he would ever ask for and be the best boyfriend he could ever possibly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update this sooner! It was intended to be a one shot but I guess I just forgot. I'm also currently working on a Medieval AU fic between slave! Clyde and nobleman! Token if anyone is interested in that. The link is right here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773844
> 
> There will be Creek in it in the future. The story is heavily plot-based and I have so many ideas for it! Anyway, thanks for reading this fic!


End file.
